It's Hard Being Single
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Tiein to A Lost Man. With Beast Boy missing, Raven has to deal with being a single parent. How crazy is it being a single parent? Espically when the kids have powers? Find out!
1. A trip to the hospital

**At last, I present to you ****It's Hard Being Single****. Before you read this, however, you should read ****A Lost Man****. For all those who've read ****A Lost Man****, please ignore the last comment. Disclamer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

Raven rushed to the bathroom. This was the sixth time she had to get up to puke her guts out. _What's wrong with me?_ Raven thought as she opened up the toilet lid, spilling her dinner and late night snack into the toilet bowl and leaving a disgusting taste in her mouth. Quickly reaching for the toothpaste, she squirted some in her mouth, added water, and got her toothbrush. How long she was in the bathroom, she couldn't tell. All Raven knew was that she brushed until her gums bled. Returning to her room, she fell down upon her bed. _Garfield, where are you?_ He said he'd be gone a week, but it's been a month! "Please, God, let him be okay. I'm not sure if you've ever listened to me, because I'm part demon, but please, listen now. Protect my boyfriend and bring him back to me. I ask this in the name of your son, Jesus Christ. Amen."

Starfire stood outside Raven's door. She heard the prayer coming from her friend's lips. Knocking on the door, she asked, "Friend Raven, may I come in?"

"It's two in the morning, Starfire. Go back to sleep."

"But you have been the sick as of late. Please, I wish to talk to you."

"I'm fine, Starfire. I probably have a stomach flu or something," Raven lied. Truthfully, Raven didn't believe she had the stomach flu. Raven believed, with all hope, that she was pregnant. "Night, Starfire."

Although she knew something was wrong, Starfire didn't press the matter. After all, it was futile to get Raven to open up. "Good night, Raven."

When Raven was sure Starfire had left, she laid in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**-11 o'clock-**

"You're sure," Robin asked worriedly, "that Raven is very ill?"

"Yes, Robin, why else would Raven try and hide her having the sick?"

"We'll take her to the hospital when she gets up. I promise, Star."

"Hey, y'all, is BB back yet?" Cyborg asked. Robin shook his head, and Starfire turned away. Cyborg sighed and went to go make some waffles, which he burnt to a crisp.

"Cyborg, get the T-Car ready."

Cyborg's face lit up. "We're going on a cross country trip to search for Beast Boy!"

"No, Cy. We're taking Raven to the hospital when she wakes up." At hearing this, the half-man, half-machine, one-man army Titan freaked out.

"What! Is she sick? Why hasn't she told us? I am not going to lose another friend!!!"

"Whoa, Cyborg, we don't know. Starfire thinks Raven's very ill and…?

"Very ill! What are you waiting for? An invitation! Let's get her now!"

"Cy, we're not sure. Besides, remember the last time we tried to wake her up?"

Astonishingly, Cyborg grinned.

_-Flashback-_

"_Raven, time to wake up. Robin says we have to train. Now come on, get up."_

_Raven just ignored him. Apparently, she didn't want to be woken up. Cyborg wondered what to do. After about 15 minutes, he grinned. This just might work. Hopefully, Raven wouldn't kill him afterwards._

_Sticking a finger in his mouth, he made it as wet as it could be without rusting. After taking it out, he stuck it in Raven's ear. The effect happened immediately. Raven shot up and out of her bed, and glared. "Cyborg! You are going to pay!" Raven screamed, growing to twice her height, head bumping the roof. Her eyes glowed red, and she lifted Cy off the floor. _

_Robin was in the kitchen, trying to help Starfire cook. Beast Boy was playing __**Legacy of Kain: Defiance**__ on the Gamestation 720. All was normal, except that Cyborg was still trying to get Raven up. Beast Boy had volunteered, but Robin shook his head. Cyborg volunteered, and that was twenty minutes ago. Thud. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. A few more thuds, and Cyborg flew through the wall, through one of the windows, and out the Tower. As if to answer their questions, a pissed-off Raven floated through the common room door. As the Titans watched in shock, Raven flung Cyborg across Jump City bay, and then flung him over the city._

"_Nobody wakes me up," Raven stated, and then went back to her room._

_-End Flashback-_

"Yeah, better to let her wake up on her own."

It was another hour before Raven got up. Her stomach growled, so she went to get a cup of tea. Upon entering the common room, she found Robin and Starfire in the kitchen. Great, she thought, I don't want to deal with anyone right now. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Tea," Robin offered. Raven took the cup with a "thank you" and went to go look out the windows, hoping for a sign that Beast Boy was returning.

"Feeling alright, Raven? You look sick."

"I'm fine, Robin. As I told Starfire, it's probably just the stomach flu."

"Still, we're taking you to the hospital. You were up six times last night."

Eyeing Starfire, Raven asked, "how would you know?"

Robin sighed. "Raven, we've been noticing that you've been ill lately. Starfire begged me to let her keep watch on you yesterday, so I agreed to let her watch you for one night."

Raven glared at Robin and Starfire. It wasn't an angry, 'you invaded my privacy, now you're going to get it' look, but more of a 'that was sweet of you' kind of glare. She knew that her friends did spied because they cared. "Just let me finish my tea. Then we can go."

Five minutes later, the Titans were on the way to the hospital. Once they got there, Raven refused to get out of the T-Car. "Um, I'll just stay here. Please," she begged, could we do this another time?"

The others shook their head. Realizing it was futile to argue, Raven silently go out of the car.

"Ah, Titans, I'm James Gussert. Now, if you'll just follow me, we'll run some tests." The Titans followed Dr. Gussert until, "sorry, you'll have to wait here."

"No," Robin stated, "she's our friend. We come to."

"I'm sorry, but you can't go any further. Don't worry, your friend is in the best of hands."

"I understand," Robin sighed, earning him looks of astonishment from Cyborg and Starfire. Robin giving up was something they never thought possible. Nonetheless, they let Dr. Gusset take Raven to the room.

**-Doctor's Room-**

"How are you feeling today, Raven?"

"Fine, Dr. Gussert," Raven lied. "How are you?"

"Well, thank you. Now, if you'll just step over here, I'd like to…"

"Dr. Gussert, I'd like an ultrasound."

"Okay then. Just lay on the table, and I'll be right back."

Six minutes later, he came back with some type of equipment. "Raven, I'm going to attach these wires to your belly, okay?"

Raven just nodded, and closed her eyes. _That's cold, please hurry up._

"Looks like, yes, that's" but he was at a loss for words.

"What is it, doctor?"

"Congratulations, Ms. Roth, you're going to have triplets," he replied happily, turning the screen towards her.

Raven couldn't believe it. _Me, a mother? Triplets?_ What Dr. Gussert had said impacted her like a ton of bricks, or a blast from Trigon's eyes. She stared at the screen and smiled. I'm going to have babies. She got up from the table, took the wires off, and hugged Dr. Gussert. "Thank you, thank you," she cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"You're welcome, Ms. Roth. Remember, I'll be here for you whenever you need me. Here's my card," he said, releasing himself from the hug. Reaching for the pocket on his coat, he took out a small slip of paper and handing it to the gothic beauty. Raven said thank you one more time, hugged him again, and left.

Raven beamed as she told the Titans the good news.

"Please, who is the father," Starfire asked innocently.

"Yeah, who'd be dumb enough to get our little sister knocked up?"

"Cyborg, calm down. As for the answer to your question, Starfire, it's Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy? But," Robin stated in shock, "he always gets on your nerves."

"I know. You ever think he was just trying to impress me?"

Robin admitted that the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

The trip back to the Tower was a quiet one at best. Tension was in the air, but Raven didn't notice. Garfield, we're going to be parents!

When they got back to the Tower, Raven went to the roof to meditate. After a few hours, she went to get some dinner then went to her room.

Raven lay on her back, trying desperately to fall asleep. _Triplets, I'm going to have triplets_. She smiled. Doctor Gussert had just informed her a few hours ago that she would be having three kids_. I can't wait to tell Beast Boy. Garfield Logan. Whatever, he'll be so happy._ She put her hand on her belly and began to rub. "What will I name you? Mommy needs to know," she said playfully. Before she drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts were of Beast Boy, and their one night together.

**Next up, the search for Beast Boy.**


	2. A search and a surprise

**XxNightfirexX,** **CRAZYGIRL427, and darkempressraven96, **thanks for reviewing! Everyone, sorry about the long wait, but I've been typing and re-typing this chapter, first draft was _horrible_. Now, on with the story. **I don't own Teen Titans.**

_It was a sunny day, no clouds in the sky. Raven looked at Garfield, eager to get this ceremony done with. She heard Garfield say "I do" and smiled. Listening intently, she waited for the preacher to finish. When he did, Raven turned to Garfield and said "I do". _

_"You may now kiss the bride." Raven closed her eyes, and felt Garfield's lips pressed against __hers__ and the crowd cheered. After a minute or so, she felt him break away. Strangely enough, she felt the warmth of the sun go away, and the cheering stopped. Raven opened her eyes and…_

…stared at the roof of her room. She frowned, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. _It was just a dream._ Raven surveyed her room. It was pitch black, Raven barely able to see anything. Not even the stars lit her room. Must be cloudy. Garfield, get back soon. She felt one of the babies kick, and rubbed her belly. Closing her eyes, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

When she woke up again, it was very bright out. Deciding to see what time it was, Raven made her way to the living room. Along the way she made a break at the bathroom, feeling extremely sick. After washing her mouth out, she then decided to that she'd make breakfast.

Upon entering the living room, Raven surveyed a strange scene. Cyborg, instead of usually playing video games, was at the computer. Robin was cooking, and Starfire, amazingly, _was_ playing video games. "HI", she said making everyone jump.

"Good afternoon, Friend Raven," Starfire squealed happily, jumping out of her seat on the couch and doing a barrel roll in the air. Raven chuckled on the inside.

"Afternoon?"

"Raven," Robin said, "it's two in the afternoon. Um, would you like some tea?" he asked. Raven nodded her head and sat down. A few minutes later, Robin put a cup of tea and a platter of ham and eggs in front of the half-awake Titan.

"Thanks, Robin." Taking a sip of her tea, she began to scarf down the ham and eggs. Robin turned to give her napkins and nearly fainted. Raven had eaten faster than he thought humanly possible. When Raven noticed Robin staring, she raised her eyebrow. "What, I'm eating for four here," she said as she took another sip of her tea. Robin placed the napkins beside her plate and left to do the dishes. "Any news on Beast Boy?"

After an eerie silence, Cyborg spoke up. "Nothing. I've had all of Texas combed and nothing. He never flew into any airports, was never seen in any town. As far as I can tell, he never even set foot in Texas. Still, though, I can't deny that he could be out with the Doom Patrol or in another state. We'll find him, I promise," Cyborg said, his voice loud so everyone could hear. He wanted to keep the hope going, but he knew that the hope was already falling apart.

So the search went on. Cries for Beast Boy went out. Posters in every city from Jump City to Gotham reported his disappearance. Here is what they said

**Missing: Beast Boy a.k.a Garfield Logan. If seen or you have information ****leading to**** his whereabouts, please contact the Teen Titans at 1-973-555-2278. Age 17.**

Below these words was a picture of the shapeshifter, taken a week prior to his departure. Reports came in daily. People from the Eastern United States, swearing up and down that they'd seen him walking down the street. Most of these came from Gotham and New York.

All the while, Raven paced, going paler every day, doing her best to sleep and eat. Though, due to the fact she was pregnant, it wasn't hard for her to eat. Anything. Even Starfire's cooking, which Raven developed a strange liking for. Due to the fact she was getting sicker than one could imagine, she soon stopped pacing and confined herself to her room, only leaving when she had to use the restroom. One day, however…

"Yes, Robin?"

"Raven, would you like to go to the park with us and get some fresh air?"

Raven thought for a moment. "Sure, I'll meet you at the T-Car."

25 minutes later, she found herself in a very green park. A gentle breeze blew. Raven missed it, having locked herself in her room for most of the past three months. She then noticed something wasn't right. "Robin, what's wrong," she asked, concerned and worried. Had they found Beast Boy? Was he dead?

As if reading her thoughts, he replied, "We still haven't found Beast Boy. The Titans have scoured the whole North American continent, from Florida to Alaska, for him. I'm sure he's fine, though. Don't worry, nothing's wrong." He sounded hopeful. That did nothing to reassure the empath, as she sensed worry and despair emitting from him like ripples in water.

"Where's Cyborg," she asked, noticing her big, half-robot brother wasn't there. "Well?"

"He had some things he needed to do today. Carrot," he offered, pulling one out of the picnic basket.

"Thanks," Raven replied. Starfire, strangely, was quiet. Raven wondered, as she chewed her carrot, what was wrong. She began to grow more suspicious as Robin and Starfire started whispering to each other.

"Friend Raven, would you go to the mall of shopping with me later?" Starfire asked.

"After lunch, Star," Raven replied. Starfire seemed happy. After an hour or so of being at the park, the three ate lunch and Starfire took Raven to the mall while Robin went back to the Tower. "Isn't he coming?" Raven inquired. Starfire nodded, and explained,

"Robin is taking the basket of picnics back, and then he will meet us at the mall."

Four hours later, Raven was exhausted from walking up and down the stairs of Jump City's Master Mall. "Star…Fire, Ro…bin," she panted, "let's stop. Please," she begged, breathing heavily. Robin nodded, and they sat down on a bench.

"Starfire," Robin whispered so that Raven wouldn't hear, "it's five in the afternoon. We have another three hours until he's done. Is there a movie you'd like to see," he asked, hoping she would reply. They then got into discussing every single movie that was playing in Jump City.

"Should we not ask Raven what movie she wants to go to?"

Robin turned to talk to Raven, but discovered she was gone. "Raven! Star, she's gone," he yelled. Nobody at the mall so much as turned a head when hearing his sudden outburst.

"Robin, I shall investigate the restroom, in case she is puking." While Starfire searched the ladies restroom, Robin looked around the mall. Starfire found him forty-five minutes later. "I have had no success in any of the restrooms. Perhaps she is at the Tower?"

"Or perhaps she went to by baby decorations," a voice said behind them.

"Raven," Robin said, trying to keep his voice calm, "you had us worried! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that my room was too dark and scary for my babies to sleep in. I therefore went to the store we ran across on the 5th floor. I then," but she was cut off by Robin's voice.

"I thought you said you were _tired_." He replied.

"Well, after twenty minutes, I was ready. It's not my fault you two were flirting."

"We weren't flirting, Raven."

"Sure, Robin. Anyways, I remembered seeing a store with wallpaper perfect for decorating my room. I teleported there and got the wallpaper."

"How?"

"Titan credit, duh! Besides, the woman who runs the store is a fan of mine. She even offered to pay for it! I told her no, though, and used the Titan Credit, which seems unlimited, if I may remind. Besides, I only spent a few hundred dollars."

"True, the account is unlimited, but you shouldn't have gone off like that."

"Sorry Robin," she replied, guilt in her voice. Raven did feel guilty, but only for a few moments. "I didn't want to interrupt your flirting," she teased, half-joking, half-serious. Starfire blushed, and Robin groaned.

"We weren't…never mind. Would you like to go to a movie while we're here?"

"Sure Robin. Just let me put my stuff in my room…"

"NO!" Robin and Starfire screamed at the same time. Raven just raised an eyebrow.

"I know I've been in my room a lot, but come on! I can't take these bags in the theater with me."

"Of course you can, Raven. Nobody's going to accuse you of trying to sneak anything in."

Reluctantly, Raven agreed. She was getting bored of the mall, but there was a movie out that she wanted to see. The Silmarillion, based off the book by J.R.R. Tolkien.

-Three hours and forty five minutes later-

Raven walked out of the theater, the grin on her face reaching from ear to ear. The movie had been perfect. It followed the book very well, more than any other movie she had seen. She found herself mouthing some of the quotes silently. Robin wearily sighed. He was tired. "Let's go home."

Upon arriving home, Raven discovered something different. Cyborg told her to close her eyes. Raven protested, saying she didn't want to drop her bags, but stopped once Robin and Starfire took them from her. Cyborg grabbed Raven's hand and led her to her room.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Raven opened her eyes and gasped. There was a huge crib in her room, easily able to fit three babies in. On the sides, there were carvings of ravens and teddy bears. The crib was purple, with bands of gold running around the rim. Also, Raven noticed, she had a _bathroom_. She turned to Cyborg and gave the best hug she could.

"Thank you, Cyborg," Raven said, tears falling down her face, "the crib is beautiful. As for the bathroom, I can't thank you enough." For the first time in a long while, Raven slept peacefully all night.

**Sorry it took so long to update! See ya later!**


	3. It's time!

**Moving Mountains, Black Raven 13, Lil chap welsh nd proud, and hellocraz, a gigantic thank you for reviewing! Disclaimer: Does anyone read these anymore? Well, if you do, I still don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, the show would still be running, Raven and Beast Boy would have gotten together either in a second Teen Titans movie, or season seven. Season Six they would privately admit their feelings for each other, but say nothing out loud. Ya know, like get on with it already!**

The coming of March marked a point of anticipation for the Teen Titans. Raven was nearing her due date, her belly growing bigger almost every day. Instead of just Raven staying in the Tower during missions, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire took turns watching over her, just in case Raven went into labor.

"I'm perfectly fine by myself," Raven protested, stubborn as ever. She gave in after the Robin said there would be no going on missions if Raven was to be left by herself.

The alarm blared, red lights began flashing, and the Titans hurried towards the common room. "Fang's robbing a jewelry store, 174 South Norshall Street. Titans, go!" Robin cried, and he and Cyborg left.

"Oh friend Raven, do you want to do the reading of poetry or meditation." Starfire asked happily.

"No Starfire. I just want to lay down. Happy Saint Patrick's Day."

Speaking of Saint Patrick's Day, the Titans were all wearing green. Though Raven kept it to herself, the green made her miserable. She missed Beast Boy, often waking up in the middle of the night and crying herself back to sleep over him. He had disappeared, and she feared the worst. He was dead, and she was sure of it. Raven didn't want to believe it, her heart cried out "he's alive" but she would not listen. After a while, her heart stopped arguing and accepted the inevitable. Garfield Mark Logan, the only man she had truly loved, was gone. Forever. As she had done for a few months, Raven sobbed, crying herself to sleep.

"Duck!" Robin yelled, as Fang shot wildly. Tossing a flash pellet, Robin ran and dove for cover behind a desk. "Cyborg, try and knock the gun out of his hands!"

"I'm trying!" Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, missing Fang by mere inches. Cyborg ducked as the deadly shots flew past his head, one coming so close he could feel it pass. As soon as the lasers stopped, Cyborg fired. This time, his aim was true, and the gun went soaring. "It's over, Fang! Surrender."

"Never!" the villain shouted. He pulled out a grenade and tossed it at the metallic teen. Out of nowhere, a member of the JCPD jumped in front of the grenade, grabbing it and hugging it to his chest. The ensuing explosion sent body parts and blood flying everywhere.

A hail of gunfire brought Fang down. The nightmare was over. Eight officers severely wounded, one dead, five cop cars in flaming ruins. Officer Nathan Jeenly wondered how the teen heroes had even been able to get close to the now deceased villain. Looking over at the two Titans, he saw their looks of shock. They looked pale, as pale as the telekinetic one, oh, what was her name? _Ah yes, Raven._ Word had gotten out that she was pregnant, and the father had abandoned her after she told him about the pregnancy. Other rumors circulated that she didn't know who the father was. Whore, slut, these were just a few of the names people had been whispering on the streets. The names got worse, and so did the rumors. Jeenly didn't believe any of it. It was know Raven was pregnant, and the Titans constantly had a guard with her at all times, thus leaving the Titans down to two active members at any given time. Ever since then, crime had spiked. Some people claimed Jump was just as bad as Metropolis or Gotham. Pushing these thoughts aside, Nathan Jeenly turned to the task at hand. "Somebody get a mop and clean this up! I want an autopsy, find out who this poor soul is and tell his family. Get a body bag and carry that spider headed creep out of here." Turning his attention towards where the two Titans stood, he noticed they looked extremely sick. "Robin, I think it's best you and your friend get home and rest. I know this ain't easy, kid. I've seen my fair share of deaths, and it always gets to you." Pity lay in his pit for the teens, who obviously had never seen anything like this. Well, maybe Robin, but it had to have been years. As the teens left, Jeenly turned towards the task of directing a messy clean up and preparing a funeral.

_Gotham City_

"Commander, Fang did not succeed in his task." The young private hesitated, waiting for an outburst.

"As I thought. He'll be punished for his failure after we break him out of jail. Or maybe we should leave him to rot. What do you think, private?"

"Sir, Fang was killed by JCPD. He used the grenade, but some cop tried to play hero and got in the way. Blood and body parts everywhere."

"Well, his death takes care of one problem. Private, I think it's time. Time to set the rest free." Turning away, the commander cursed his bad luck. Oh well, I shall have my revenge. No matter how long it takes.

Titans Tower, Jump City.

Robin and Cyborg sat down, neither able to speak a word. "Friends!" a joyful Starfire cried, "you have returned! What is wrong, were you not victorious?"

Robin opened his mouth, but the words were caught in his throat. He didn't know how to explain this to Starfire. Thankfully, Cyborg jumped in and explained that Fang had killed a police officer. This put a frown on Starfire's face, but only for a second.

Two hours later, the trio of Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were watching Galaxy Quest, when an ear shattering scream pierced the air. "Raven!" they yelled in horror, running to her room. They found her laying on her bed, clutching her belly.

"The babies are coming!" Raven shouted in pain.


End file.
